Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A hybrid Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time Division Duplexing (TDD) wireless network may provide wireless network capability for FDD devices, TDD devices, and/or hybrid FDD/TDD devices to enable shared connectivity on a wireless network. Traditional wireless networks may only support one of FDD or TDD. The hybrid FDD/TDD wireless network may be configured to enable backward compatibility so that legacy devices and newer hybrid FDD/TDD compatible devices may share network resources.